Rotatable members, such as those found in imaging devices, may wear or be damaged in different ways. In some instances, in removing media jammed in a nip between rotatable members, a user may damage one or more of the rotatable members. Moreover, nip pressure between rotatable members may, over time, damage one or more of the rotatable members.